Darkness Returns
by Cesphienne
Summary: When Harry comes back to the UK for Italian Ministry of Magic issues, he meets the expected people like Hermione and her husband- Draco Malfoy, buy he also meets people from his old, sorrowful past. Harry always thought that the Second War against Lord Vo


Prologue to Darkness Returns: Where the Wands Lay

* * *

I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears And If you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone....

* * *

August 4, 1998 7:30 PM

_"Impenetrabilis!" _yelled out Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, a jet of white light came out of his wand and spread around Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, like a great big dome, engulfing them both in their last and final duel taking place at old Malfoy Manor. As soon as it was surrounding the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived, the white dome became transparent.

"Do you know what this is, Potter?" asked Voldemort. "With all your useless training against me you should. It's a Force Shield, unfortunately for you. Now, no one can get in-"

"-or out," finished Harry for him.

"Right!" answered Lord Voldemort. "If you weren't the 'Boy Who Lived', if you hadn't been the boy the prophecy talked about; if maybe you weren't Gryffindor's Heir and if you weren't dating and loving my daughter, I might have appreciated you. I might have even let you be one of my closest supporters...but no matter now. Let's continue our duel, shall we? _Crucio!"_

Harry couldn't avoid it. In a few seconds he was laying on the floor, screaming in pain, feeling like if his bones where on fire; as if his head were splitting up through his scar...

Voldemort, laughing his cold guts out at Harry's pain, lifted his wand and let the curse off. Harry stopped screaming and balanced himself. He then got up, a look of defiance on his face.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _screamed out Harry, his wand pointing towards Voldemort.

Voldemort again muttered _"Crucio!" _at the same time, and the curses met in midair and connected. The same thing that had happened that night in the Little Hangleton Graveyard during the Triwizard Tournament was happening now... They were both lifted onto the air, but were brought back to the same place they had been at before because of the force shield.

Harry immediately broke the connection and so did Voldemort. Some Death Eaters were dueling with members of the Order, while others were slapping the shield with their bare hands and and shouting at it to let them pass to try help their Master, but it was of no use. Ron was outside the force shield dome, along with Luna Lovegood, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Cho, and many others including Viktor Krum. There was still no sign of Hermione, Draco Malfoy, or of their newborn child. There was also no sign of Harry's true love and current fiancee for the second time in a row--Dayanne Riddle.

"Harry, get _out of there_!" screamed Ron, hitting and kicking the sheild keeping him away from his best bud. Harry looked up in time to see Ron starting to cry for him.

"Isn't that pathetic? And _he's_ supposed to be a _pureblood_!? But of course there's the fact that he's your best friend Potter and that he's a Weasley blood traitor after all...." said Lord Voldemort to Harry, laughing at Ron. A few moments afterward, he was raising his wand at Harry, ready to strike the deadly curse once and for all at his mortal enemy.

_"Avada Kedav-!" _he started, but shut his mouth, and straightened up. He blinked twice, and stared incredibly awestriken at a point just above Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around. Backing a few steps away from the force shield and taking her wand out was Dayanne Riddle-- Harry's current fiancee.

"Day...._no_!" muttered Harry aloud. Dayanne looked up into Harry's eyes, meanwhile pointing her wand at the shield. She smiled at him, having just realized Harry had used the nickname he had given her such a long time ago when they had first kissed.

* * *

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me

* * *

Dayanne muttered something at the force shield and then hurridly stepped backwards and ran, flat-out, straight at it. Harry turned his head around and shut his eyes, ready to hear the painful thud behind Dayanne's crash against the transparent shield wall, but it never came. Somehow, Dayanne managed to get inside of the force shield dome. Hermione and Draco, carrying in arms their newborn baby called Johnathan, had arrived a few seconds after Dayanne did. Everyone who had seen Dayanne pass the shield's wall without difficulty was screaming at her- including Death Eaters- to tell them how she had gotten in. Dayanne did not listen to them and just started slowly walking towards her friends outside the shield.

When she reached the wall, she just stood there, looking at her son and daughter. They were her twins- the same twins that would have to grow up without a biological mother but they would awlays have their biological father who was Harry Potter, right next to them, supporting them in everything they did. She would make sure of that! They would have to believe that Cho, or some other woman, was their mother, sadly enough though. Dayanne got out from her robe's front pocket her engagement ring, the same ring Harry had given her the first time they had gotten engaged. She looked at it, then she looked at the second engagement ring Harry had just given her, which she was right now wearing, and pocketed the first one once again.

_The dream of finally getting married with Harry and living happily ever after with our little twins after all that we have been through ends today, I suppose, with all the pain of my heart. I'm sorry Harry, but here's too much at risk, including the twins' life and yours. I've got to get involved... _thought Dayanne.

"Day, tell me how to get into the shield, _tell me_!" Ron yelled at Dayanne, but she just shook her head in a clear 'no'.

"Why?" asked Ron, angrily, but Dayanne just kept on shaking her head. The little boy Tonks was now holding in her arms knew he was going to lose his mom forever. He stretched his little arm and put his little baby hand on the shield's wall, right in front of Dayanne, his mom. Dayanne looked at it with tears in her eyes. She then placed a hand on the shield's wall also, right on top of his.

He looked at his mom and gave her a beningnant smile. Dayanne started to cry.

She said this to the poor little child, " I know you can understand me James, even though you are only three months old... I'll always love you, even after death. Always. Stay the way you are now... Stay yourself, just like this, all of your life. Be as friendly, noble, heroic, and honest as your dad was and will keep on being, that I'm sure of. I'm almost certain you'll look like him...

Remember me when you're all grown up and have a good life, not like mine. My little advice for you in life is this: never leave things to time, do them right there and then, you might never have time to do them if you leave them forgotten. I will always love your dad and please remind him of it.... One more thing, my prince. Please do me the favor of caring over your sister when daddy's not around, okay? If some punk wants to date her and you don't like it then beat the crap out of him! Turn him into a mini-frosted toasted wheat!"

Tonks rolled her eyes and muttered, mockingly, to Seamus who was right next to her, "Too much for the little mom-son moment. It was very paternal;_so_ very touching."

Dayanne kept on talking, "That's about it, I suppose. I'll always love you too, my small prince, my James, my little James Sirius Potter."

Tonks placed James's little head against the sheild's wall and Dayanne kissed his small forhead. James smiled. Professor McGonagall leaned foward with a little girl in arms. She also placed the little girl's head against the shield's wall and Dayanne kissed it too.

"The same goes for you, my little princess, my little Maurissa. You are a Potter, shine and pride yourself on that. Don't ever fight with your brother; he'll probably know what's best for you. Stay beautiful and act like a lady. Don't dare follow my footsteps. I'll always love your dad, your brother, and you too, don't ever forget that."

Keeping her gaze on her two adorable twins, she started to talk to her friends and family.

"Hermione and Draco, take care of yourselves and baby Johnathan. Please do me the favor of looking after my son and daughter. I wish you both good luck in life. My piece of advice to you, future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy is this: do not care what they say, whatever they, the Wizarding World might say. You might not understand this piece of advice from me to you just yet, but later on in your lives you will be able to realize what I meant. Do what you think is best and right for you and your family, and decide on something that will bring you all happiness.

"Ron, I really hope you_do_ find happiness. As Professor Dumbledore said, 'Remember that happiness can be found in the most unexpected places,' and as I say, appreciate it. Never try to be someone you're not. Believe me, you'll only end up worse than when you started. Always talk with Harry and his future wife; they will always need your help. I thank you and Hermione for being there for me whenever I needed you guys and for being my friends, even if you chose not to be right now. I love you and appreciate you all, you're all my family. Say goodbye to my mother and tell her not to cry; I'll long be gone to another better place than you can imagine..."

"Where!? I'm prepared to bet that you're running off with V--Vol-Voldemort somewhere safe when Harry tries to kill you both!" yelled Ron at Dayanne.

Dayanne just shook her head at Ron once again and said, "It doesn't matter to me where I'm going, and it shouldn't to you either. Just believe me, I'll be better off..."

She then raised her hand and gave one short wave. She then turned around and hesitated. She didn't want to see these two men right in front of her, because this would mean it was true. Everything was true. The end was near. The final battle was on.... After a few moments of thought, she finally turned her gaze at the scene in front of her.

She looked at those two men who had stopped dueling with each other for now, the two most important men in her life even if she didn't like it: her current Fiance and the father of her twins, the one and only Harry James Potter. On the other side was her father, the person who had brought her into this world, the notorious and infamous Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

I'm so tired of being here,  
Supressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone... 

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me....


End file.
